


Someone For Me

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing and praying finally paid off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: prayer

Mary Margaret lets out a soft laugh as Emma enlightened her of the event leading up to Henry knocking on her door that fateful night.

Emma looks at her with concern.

She heard a sadness in that laugh, ‘What?’

Mary Margaret shook her head, covered her mouth and then at Emma’s probing look, and then she removed it.

‘For as long as I can remember, I’ve wished for someone. To not be alone.’

Emma’s face softens in understanding. She scoots closer to her roommate.

‘My prayers have been answered,’ whispered Mary Margaret, as Emma moved closer.

‘You’re not alone anymore.’

Mary Margaret leans in the rest of the way, lips brushing against Emma’s briefly before she replied, ‘Neither are you.’


End file.
